This invention concerns a brake system for a wheel/barrow of substantially conventional design, and more particularly relates to a brake system interactive with the operator of a wheelbarrow to control downward motion of a wheelbarrow on inclined terrain.
Wheelbarrows are generally comprised of an open top tub-like container mounted upon two rigid handle members whose lowermost extremities join at the axle of a wheel centered below the forward portion of the container. The uppermost extremities of the handle members extend rearwardly of the container and are spaced apart to enable the operator of the wheelbarrow to walk behind the container and between the handles. The wheel may be equipped with a pneumatically inflatable rubber tire.
Stantion means such as paired legs are provided beneath the rear extremity of the container to permit loading of the container while it is resting upon the ground, unsupported by the operator. When the container is filled with materials such as rocks, soil, cement or other materials, the contents of the container are of considerable weight. The handles provide adequate leverage for the operator to lift the weight of the wheelbarrow off the stantion means and place it on the wheel so that rolling motion can begin. However, in going down inclined terrain or surfaces, the rolling momentum may become too much for the operator to control.
Various brake means are well known for wheeled vehicles. Such brake systems generally comprise a replaceable friction pad or lining interactive with a rotating surface such as a disc or drum centered about the wheel axis. The friction lining is generally affixed to a shoe structure adapted to controllably force the friction lining against the rotating surface. In automotive vehicles, pistons activated by hydraulic pressure are utilized to force the friction shoes into braking action. The hydraulic pressure in turn is controlled by a foot pedal, or handgrips as in the case of motorcycles.
In order to control a wheelbarrow that is about to enter a runaway condition, the operator is not easily able to use his hands or feet to manipulate a braking device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a brake system for a wheelbarrow.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a brake system as in the foregoing object which may be activated without involvement of the hands or feet of the operator of the wheelbarrow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brake system of the aforesaid nature which is readily installable upon wheelbarrows of conventional design.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a brake system of the aforesaid nature of rugged durable design and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.